


Amico perduto

by Milady_Silvia



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotp, Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Dialogue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Flashfic con protagonista Bruce Wayne. Seguito di M.I.T..Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il giardino di Efp.Prompt: 3. Pistola nel comodino
Kudos: 1





	Amico perduto

Amico perduto

Le luci di Gotham si vedevano in lontananza, si riflettevano nelle pareti di vetro della villetta futuristica di Bruce Wayne. Nel bosco dello stesso grande parco si trovava l’antica villa disabitata degli antenati del padrone di casa.  
Sul pavimento erano abbandonati: dei ritagli del giornale che parlavano dell’anti-split , della morte di Thanos e del sacrificio eroico di Iron Man; scatole di antidepressivi vuote; bottiglie di alcol svuotate; scatoli della pizza e dei vestiti. Sul comodino era appoggiata una pistola, in parte nascosta dall’oscurità imperante nella camera da letto, il cassetto aperto.  
Wayne era coricato a faccia in giù nel letto sfatto, le lenzuola bianche sporche di sudore, i capelli neri spettinati e indosso solo dei boxer blu scuro che lasciavano scoperto il corpo martoriato da cicatrici.  
Su un tavolinetto, accanto a un portatile chiuso, una fotografia: un giovane Bruce abbracciato a un giovanissimo Tony Stark, entrambi con in mai una pergamena di laurea della M.I.T., alle loro spalle FerroVecchio e un prototipo di macchina da corsa futuristica.

(168).


End file.
